Peter Barlow
Peter Barlow is a major character in the British Soap Opera Coronation Street, making his first debut in April 1965 as a newborn baby. Although not really villainous in the start (as the character was recurring for the next 35 years of the show's history) he took an anti-hero role when Chris Gascoyne took over the part in December 2000, as Peter was a serial cheat. Despite this, the character was capable of showing compassion and wasn't really "evil", but does fail to learn from his mistakes. In 2014, Peter is the male protagonist and the actual tritagonist for most of the Coronation Street 2014 series. He had an affair on Tina and then got framed for her murder, which was caused by his arch rival and the year's true main villain. Biography Peter was born alongside his twin sister Susan Barlow in April 1965, to their parents Ken and Valerie Barlow. Peter and Susan spent the next six-years living with their parents, until their mother unfortunately died in a house fire. A widowed Ken was unable to look after the two children, so sent them off to Scotland to live with their grandparents. Even though life in Scotland was happy enough, Peter grew to resent Ken for sending them away and only getting the occasional visits. 25 years later, Peter joined the Navy in 1980. And after a brief visit for his sister's wedding to Mike Baldwin in 1986, returned to Weatherfield in 2000 after 20 years of service (in which Chris Gascoyne took over the part). By this point Peter was divorced from his first wife, who went with another bloke when he was serving in the navy, and it was clear he was very bitter about Ken's abandonment and sneered at his father's attempts to save the street's cobbles (which he did succeed in). Peter attempted to make a pass at barmaid Liz McDonald which had shook her up, but Peter denied doing anything. Peter got into a relationship with barmaid Shelly, but later set his eyes on florist Lucy. He married Lucy in secret when she was pregnant to his son Simon, but committed bigamy by marrying Shelly. When his deceit was exposed, Lucy left with Simon and Peter left the street humiliated. Peter returned in January 2007 after spending time in Portsmouth to stay with his adopted sister Tracy Barlow and her alleged abuser Charlie Stubbs on the request of his dad. However Tracy was lying about the abuse to try and set Charlie up, and Charlie later beat up Peter when Tracy hinted he was her lover. Charlie was arrested for the assault, but was later given community service. On the night after the verdict, he was murdered by a manipulative Tracy. After Tracy was found guilty of Charlie's murder and sentenced to 15-years in prison, Peter again left for Portsmouth alongside his nephew Adam Barlow. In 2008 Peter's ex-wife Lucy was diagnosed with breast cancer. She passed away and Peter was left with their 5-year old son Simon. He returned to Coronation Street in October of that year for support from Ken and Deirdre, but admitted his life was a mess and it was clear he had become dependent on alcohol. Peter bought the local bookies with money Lucy left him but his drinking got out of hand and Peter blamed Ken for his issues. Peter also developed a close relationship with colleague Leanne Battersby and attempted to make a pass on her around the Christmas period but she pushed a drunken Peter into the Christmas tree. Peter left to go into rehab in January 2009, but when released secretly went on a cruise with another woman behind Leanne's back, allowing her to run the Bookies on her own. Peter returned a couple of months later, and when the woman turned up looking for him Leanne left Weatherfield for a new job. Peter eventually admitted to his alcoholism, and began attending alcoholics anonymous. Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Addicts Category:Spouses Category:Cheater Category:Imprisoned Category:Neutral Evil Category:Parents Category:Arrogant Category:Redeemed Category:Businessmen Category:Remorseful Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Perverts Category:Liars Category:In Love Category:Envious Category:Provoker Category:Incompetent Category:Siblings Category:Coronation Street Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Adulterers